things that you shouldn't be worried
by heliohope
Summary: renjun tidak ingin kencannya dengan jaemin jadi suram hanya karena hal yang ada di kepala jaemin. [jaemren: jaemin/renjun] [nct] crossposted on ao3.


**title** : _things that you shouldn't be worri_ _ed_

 **disc:** _this is only work of_ _fictions , nothing to do with the real person. i don't take any profit from this fanfiction except having fun._

 **warn:** _all lowercases, college!AU,_ aku-kamu _intensifies, starback itu starbuck._ bahasa semi non-baku.

 **enjoy!**

 **.:O:.**

 **things that you shouldn't be worried**

renjun sudah menghabiskan setengah dari _caramel coffee jelly frappucino-_ nya saat dilihatnya jaemin masih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. bibir jaemin _manyun,_ hidungnya berkerut-kerut, sesekali ikut bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar di _starback_ (hanya kalau dia tahu lagunya). selebihnya, minuman yang sudah mereka pesan sejak setengah jam yang lalu hampir tidak tersentuh. jaemin semacam alergi tiap kali meminumnya, berkali-kali dia mencium sekilas bau _latte-_ nya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. padahal pilihan menunya dia tentukan sendiri.

"jaemin,"

"hmmm,"

jaemin hanya bergumam, tangan dan matanya masih terpaku pada ponsel pintarnya.

"jaemin,"

kali ini renjun menggerakkan ujung kakinya di bawah meja, menendang-nendang kaki yang lebih panjang di depannya. jaemin menilik sebentar ke arahnya,

"iya injun- _ku,_ kue berasku, _tinky winky-_ ku, permen karetku, masa depanku, permata hatiku, ada apa?"

renjun sedikit bergidik geli dengan serentetan panggilan kesayangan dari jaemin. namanya tidak ada yang beres (menurut selera renjun). tapi ya, pacarnya ini memang tabiatnya kadang menggelikan. sering kali renjun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa bilang 'iya' waktu jaemin _menembaknya_ setahun yang lalu.

"minummu _tuh,_ jangan dicuekin aja,"

" _enggak_ enak, injun,"

" _gak_ enak ngapain dipesen,"

"iya juga ya," jaemin akhirnya menanggalkan atensinya dari ponsel putihnya, menaruhnya di atas meja lalu menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya di atas meja, "tapi injun, aku suka _green tea,_ "

" _green tea,_ bukan _green tea latte._ ini ada susunya, kamu ga suka susu,"

"iya aku sukanya kamu, sih,"

" _jaemin,"_

"iya, iya," jaemin tertawa samar, gemas dengan muka kesal renjun di depannya. alisnya menukik tajam tiap kali kesal, mengingatkannya pada _plushie_ _angry bird_ di sudut kamarnya, "kamu jangan marah terus, mukamu lucu kalau _ngambek._ nanti aku makin gemas, makin sayang. mau tanggung jawab?"

" _gak_ lucu,"

"emang _gak_ lagi _ngelawak,_ _sih_ ,"

"aku pulang sekarang aja, deh,"

"bus ke jongno paling cepat dari subway terdekat masih lima belas menit lagi, injun- _ah_. kamu mesti jalan kaki dari sini ke subway sekitar dua puluh menit. di luar masih panas, nanti kulitmu merah-merah lagi, _mending_ nanti saja kutemani,"

renjun memberengut. nasib baik sering enggan bekerja sama dengannya tiap kali dia mulai kesal dengan tingkah jaemin. pernah di kencan mereka sebelumnya, renjun ingin pulang duluan sehabis mereka dari _arcade game_ karena terlalu kesal dengan jaemin yang menghabiskan seluruh koinnya gara-gara tidak terima kalah _battle_ dengan teman kuliahnya yang tidak sengaja bertemu di sana, jiwa kompetitifnya kumat. sayangnya, baru sampai di ujung pintu hujan sudah turun deras, renjun tidak membawa payung. ujung-ujungnya renjun harus menunggu hujan reda dan membiarkan jaemin menemaninya sampai perjalanan pulang.

hari ini pun sama, entah hal buruk apa yang sebelumnya menyapa jaemin. sejak renjun turun dari bus, muka jaemin sudah terlihat masam meskipun renjun tahu dia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan di balik senyum lebar ciri khasnya. padahal, semalam waktu mereka _mabar_ dragon nest sambil _chat_ di discord, jaemin masih baik-baik saja. bahkan masih ekstra antusias membicarakan tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi di dongdaemun hari ini.

tapi semua antusiasme itu menguap begitu saja hari ini. awalnya renjun mengira gara-gara hari ini jaemin harus bangun lebih pagi. mengingat rumah jaemin setengah jam lebih jauh daripada rumahnya ke dongdaemun, dan jaemin bukan tipikal orang yang suka bangun pagi. dia lebih mencintai kasurnya daripada apapun di dunia ini, kecuali renjun. jaemin pernah bilang, renjun adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya menggeser prioritas kasur dalam daftar hal-hal yang dicintainya dari dunia ini. renjun tidak tahu dia harus terharu atau tersanjung ketika jaemin mengatakannya. jadi saja, renjun mengira _mood_ jaemin akan membaik begitu mereka jalan-jalan.

ternyata tidak juga.

dia hanya kelihatan antusias kembali ketika beli _plushie_. untuk sekali ini, renjun tidak memprotesnya karena membeli ryan- _nim_ yang sama untuk kelima kalinya. biasanya renjun menegurnya karena semua _plushie_ jaemin berakhir di sudut kamar atau kolong tempat tidur (jeno, teman se-flat jaemin jadi informan terpercaya renjun untuk hal ini). buang-buang uang, kasihan _plushie_ -nya juga. tapi jaemin yang sering memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai kolektor _plushie_ yang menganggap _plushie-plushie_ itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri mana mau dengar tegurannya.

"aku _gak_ akan mau jadi anakmu kalau hanya akan berakhir di kolong tempat tidur, _sih_ ," renjun pernah bilang seperti ini suatu hari, tapi dijawab jaemin dengan, "makanya _kan_ kamu jadi pacarku, bukan anakku,"

tapi, setelah beli _plushie_ antusiasmenya kembali surut. seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, baju-baju _new arrival_ di amP luxe pun tidak membantu mengembalikan _mood-_ nya. setelah kurang lebih tiga jam berputar-putar di dongdaemun, berpindah dari satu _mall_ ke _mall_ yang lain, akhirnya renjun mengajak mereka pergi ke _starback_ yang paling dekat dengan ddp (dongdaemun digital plaza). sekalian, dia ingin menanyakan hal yang dari tadi mengganggu jaemin. renjun tidak mau kencan mereka jadi _garing_ hanya karena _mood_ jaemin jelek entah karena apa itu.

jadi di sini lah mereka sekarang, duduk di salah satu bangku di deretan teras _starback._ jaemin tidak terlalu suka di dalam ruangan ber- _ac_ jadi mereka memilih area terbuka.

renjun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang duluan, kembali menikmati _caramel coffee jelly frappucino-_ nya yang mulai mencair. matanya masih mengamati jaemin yang saat ini beralih memainkan _plushie_ -nya, berusaha menyuapkan _green tea latte_ -nya ke ryan- _nim._

"ryan- _nim,_ minum yang banyak. kamu haus _kan_ habis jalan-jalan di luar panas _banget,_ ululululu,"

kalau jaemin pernah bilang _plushie_ -nya sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, renjun percaya itu.

"ryan- _nim,_ aku turut berduka kamu punya papa seperti orang ini,"

" _hey!_ orang ini pacarmu tahu," jaemin menghardiknya, lalu kembali meminum _green tea_ _latte-_ nya sedikit. hidungnya kembali mengernyit tidak suka, mukanya jadi lucu _banget._

"kenapa _green tea latte_ harus ada susunya, _sih,_ "

"karena itu namanya _latte,_ "

"kenapa aku beli _green tea latte_ ya tadi," jaemin menerawang, "harusnya tadi aku beli _brewed tea_ saja seperti biasanya,"

renjun mengangguk setuju kali ini, "atau _signature chocolate caramel,_ kamu kayaknya lagi butuh yang manis-manis,"

"hal manis selain aku, tentunya," renjun buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah hapal jaemin akan melancarkan lidah manisnya kalau ada kesempatan. udara panas seoul tidak akan menghentikannya membuat _gombalan._

jaemin bertepuk tangan, terlihat terlalu senang hanya karena satu kalimat barusan. ekspresinya sama seperti saat _guild_ -nya berhasil nge- _rank_ tinggi saat main dragon nest.

"kamu makin hari makin mirip aku, ya. inikah namanya _soulmate_?"

"mirip kamu? _enggak_ deh, makasih. aku _gak_ mau _selfcest_ ,"

"injun, _please._ haha," jaemin tertawa. akhirnya dia _benar-benar_ tertawa, "sebagai hadiah nanti ryan- _nim_ pulang bareng kamu,"

"maksudmu?"

"nanti ryan- _nim_ kamu bawa pulang, taruh di sebelah moomin biar mereka ngobrol, _pas_ tidur jangan lupa dipeluk-peluk kaya pas kamu meluk aku,"

"idih,"

"serius injun, nanti kalau kamu kangen sama aku tinggal peluk ryan- _nim,_ "

"kalau aku kangen tinggal telfon, atau _video call._ jaman _udah_ canggih, nana,"

"tapi masih belum ada teknologi peluk virtual _, kan_? jadi kalau kangen peluk _plushie_ dariku aja,"

"hmmm,"

"lagipula nanti kalau aku sedang tersesat di hutan, misalnya, tapi ya _amit-amit._ pokoknya, kalau nanti ada waktunya aku susah dihubungin dan kamu lagi kangen bisa peluk-peluk _plushie_ ini. atau kalau tiba-tiba ada badai, sinyal jadi jelek aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu karena semua transportasi dihentikan, kamu bisa peluk dia juga. atau waktu mati lampu, sudah malam dan kamu pengen meluk aku tapi aku _kan_ _gak_ tinggal di rumahmu, peluk ryan- _nim_ aja. secara resmi aku sudah menunjuknya jadi penjagamu mulai hari ini,"

renjun menghela napas, berdebat dengan jaemin soal hal begini, dia tidak pernah menang.

"iya, _deh_ , iya. jadi itu _plushie_ buat aku?"

"hu'um,"

"makasih, nana. _saranghae_?"

"kenapa _saranghae-_ nya _pake_ nada tanya begitu, sih,"

renjun tertawa renyah sementara jaemin meminum kembali minumannya, mukanya jadi aneh lagi,"kupikir-pikir aku sudah punya empat ryan- _nim_ juga. bulan lalu baru beli _plushie hamster_. jeno bisa membuang semua _plushie-_ ku ke luar jendela kalau tahu aku beli lagi. sebagian sudah ada yang _nangkring_ di tempat tidurnya,"

"kok rasanya aku _kaya'_ dikasih barang sisa gini,"

"ga gituuuu, injuuun! matahariku, kue bulanku, cinta pertama dan terakhirkuuu. _plushie_ yang ini memang buat kamu, _kok,_ "

"hmm,"

mereka terdiam beberapa saat. renjun membiarkan hening hadir di antara mereka sejenak, sembari menikmati angin yang bertiup di sekitar mereka. anginnya sedikit panas, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. dilihatnya, helaian poni coklat jaemin tersibak terkena angin. sisiran rambutnya terkoyak begitu angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang. renjun menikmati pemandangan ini. untuk beberapa alasan, jaemin dengan penampilan agak berantakan terlihat lebih atraktif, apalagi kalau dia pakai kaos dan kemeja putih seperti sekarang. setidaknya, untuk renjun.

"nana,"

jaemin tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya meraih telapak tangan kiri renjun. memainkan jari jemari renjun yang lebih kecil dan pendek. imut katanya. renjun tidak suka dibilang imut, tapi dia membiarkannya. lagipula, renjun suka merasakan kalus-kalus di tangan jaemin akibat terlalu sering berlatih main gitar bersentuhan dengan jarinya.

"ingat ya, nanti tangan ini yang bakal megang tangan kamu kalau mau nyeberang jalan,"

"nana, _please,_ "

"hehe,"

"kamu kenapa _sih_ hari ini?" renjun akhirnya memutuskan bertanya hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"hmm, _kerasa_ ya," kali ini jaemin menautkan satu persatu jari renjun di jemari tangannya sendiri, ibu jarinya mengusap sisi pergelangan tangan renjun.

" _banget._ dari pertama kita ketemu hari ini mukamu sudah masam, kupikir karena kamu bangun kepagian. tapi udah siang begini masih _manyun,"_

" _ya!_ aku _gak manyun_ ,"

" _enggak,_ cuma begini," renjun mempraktekkan mimik muka jaemin dengan wajahnya, mengundang tawa renyah dari jaemin setelahnya. pacarnya terlihat terhibur sekali sampai mencubit gemas pipinya dengan tangan yang bebas.

"kamu _nih,_ gemes banget, _sih_. pacarnya siapa, _sih,_ ini pengen kubawa ke penghulu,"

"ish, jangan _ngalihin_ pembicaraan," renjun menampik sebal tangan jaemin di pipinya, "kamu tuh ya, kalau kepikiran sesuatu cerita _dong_. jangan _malah_ semuanya dipendem sendiri. aku _gak_ mau ya, kalau nanti kamu tiba-tiba sakit lagi _kaya_ waktu itu cuma gara-gara kepikiran nyesel ga bisa _traktir_ aku nonton infinity war,"

renjun mengingat kembali kejadian bulan april, saat mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. jaemin dengan tumpukan tugas akhir semesternya, renjun dengan persiapan _showcase_ di kampusnya. sebagai mahasiswa jurusan _music and performance, showcase_ tahunan sudah jadi seperti pengganti ujian akhir baginya. saat mereka sudah sama-sama punya waktu, film yang mau ditonton sudah tidak tayang. saat itu jaemin jadi yang lebih kecewa di antara mereka berdua, walaupun tadinya renjun duluan yang ingin nonton film itu. kekecewaannya lebih karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada renjun.

jaemin memang begitu, peduli dengan hal-hal detail yang bagi orang lain mungkin tidak terlalu penting.

"waktu itu _kan_ karena kecapekan juga, tugas-tugas akhir semester di jurusan arsitek memang _gila._ eh, _enggak_. bahkan _gila_ _gak_ cukup buat jadi kata ganti. aku harus _bikin_ maket, ada tugas _pake sketch up_ juga. padahal baru semester kedua, _oh god_. jadi kurang tidur, kurang makan, dan kurang banyak ketemu kamu,"

"ish,"

" _kok,_ kamu waktu itu bisa datang tepat waktu ke flatku, _sih_? _timing-_ nya _pas_ sakitku lagi parah-parahnya, padahal aku sengaja _gak_ bilang biar kamu _gak_ khawatir,"

"jeno yang bilang,"

"ah, ternyata. jeno yang _ngadu_ ke kamu, ya,"

"bukan gitu! aku yang nanya ke dia, karena kamu tiba-tiba jadi susah dihubungi sejak _movie date_ kita yang gagal. ternyata kamu lagi sakit, katanya kepikiran buat _nebus_ janjimu ke aku soal nonton film, disuruh makan obat susah sementara jeno lagi ada proyek kelompok sama donghyuck waktu itu, jadi _gak_ bisa ngawasin kamu sering-sering.

harusnya ya, kamu makasih ke jeno _udah_ ngabarin aku. kalo _enggak_ mungkin hari itu kamu _mesti_ ke klinik. parah _banget_ hampir dua hari _gak_ makan berat, minum cuma segelas, itu pun soda. aku cuma _gak_ mau kamu nanggung semua beban sendiri. _that's it._ "

jaemin tersenyum simpul. sisi renjun yang galak dan cerewet begini adalah salah satu yang membuatnya menyukai temannya sejak sekolah menengah atas ini. meskipun kadang galak dan terlalu _bawel_ , jaemin tahu itu cara renjun untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. renjun bukan jaemin dengan segala eufemismenya. dia selalu mengungkapkan tujuannya secara jelas, tegas dan tanpa _preambule._

"jadi, apa yang ada di kepalamu saat ini?"

jaemin menghela napas sedikit berat, mengayun-ayunkan jalinan tangannya dan renjun di atas meja. alunan lagu shawn mendez beralih menjadi _my my my_ milik troye sivan jadi _backsound_ obrolan mereka.

"aku bukannya _gak_ mau cerita, tapi ini emang gak penting, injun,"

"segitu gak pentingnya _sampe_ bikin kamu _manyun_ seharian?"

jaemin mengangguk, menaruh kembali jalinan tangan mereka di permukaan meja tanpa melepaskannya.

" _gak_ apa-apa, aku dengerin,"

"tapi--"

" _gak_ usah malu, kamu lebih sering malu-maluin dan aku tetep jadi pacar kamu _sampe_ sekarang, _kan_?"

jaemin tertawa lagi kali ini. sedikit geli karena sesungguhnya malu jadi alasan terakhir kenapa dia tidak mau bercerita.

"bukan, bukan. bukan malu. kamu tahu aku _, kan_?"

" _well,_ " renjun mengangkat bahu.

"ini beneran bukan hal yang penting, injun. tapi ya, memang _somehow_ mengganggu. bikin _bad mood._ yang lebih bikin _bad mood_ lagi, aku tahu ini hal gak penting tapi masih bikin aku _bad mood,_ "

"kamu ngomongnya mulai muter-muter, nana." renjun berkata seraya menyedot tetes terakhir minumannya dengan suara berisik. dia lalu membuka tutup _cup_ -nya dan mengambil jeli-jeli yang masih tersisa di dasar _cup_.

"kamu nih kebiasaan kalau makan jeli giginya berderit." jaemin menyelanya sebentar. sesuatu yang renjun tahu akan diucapkan jaemin setiap kali renjun makan jeli. renjun sendiri tidak sadar kebiasaannya ini kalau saja jaemin tidak mengatakannya beberapa tahun silam. mungkin perkataan 'pacarmu lebih mengenalmu daripada dirimu sendiri' itu berlaku untuk jaemin. saat itu bahkan mereka belum _jadian._

"jadi hal _gak_ pentingnya itu apa?" renjun menolak mengalihkan pembicaraan. kalau ada satu hal yang mereka berdua miliki persis sama sejak lahir, itu adalah kekeraskepalaan mereka berdua kalau sedang ingin tahu.

"kamu inget _couple hat_ yang aku beli buat _anniversary_ kita bulan januari lalu?"

renjun mengangguk. ingatannya melayang ke topi hijaunya yang digantung rapi di dalam lemari _wardrobe-_ nya. jaemin punya topi yang sama, _cu_ _ma,_ warnanya putih.

"terus?"

"tadi pagi, waktu aku _nunggu_ kamu di subway. aku ketemu orang pake topi yang sama persis _kaya_ punya kita. cuma beda warna."

renjun mengedipkan matanya, "terus?"

"ya ... _udah._ gitu _aja._ "

" _bentar,_ " renjun mengedipkan matanya lagi, sekali, dua kali. jaemin balik menatapnya, lalu melihat jeli-jeli di _cup_ renjun yang sekarang sudah tak bersisa.

"jadi, kamu _bad mood_ karena lihat orang _pake_ topi yang sama kaya yang kita punya?"

"iya,"

"nana, _please."_ kali ini renjun tidak sungkan-sungkan menahan tawanya. bahunya sampai berguncang-guncang, dan kalau jaemin tidak salah lihat, ada air mata di sudut mata renjun. _astaga._ setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ini memang _kelewat_ konyol.

"sudah kubilang, _kan_? ini konyol dan tidak masuk akal,"

" _okay, okay,"_ renjun berkata di sela kekehannya, sebelah tangannya menyapu sudut-sudut matanya yang memang berair.

"sekarang aku _ngerti_ kenapa kamu _gak_ mau cerita. nana, ini konyol _banget_. kamu _gak_ mikir kita satu-satunya orang di dunia yang _pake_ topi itu, _kan_? kamu _gak_ mikir pabrik topinya _bikin_ sepasang buat kita aja, _kan?_ " renjun masih tertawa.

" _enggak, lah_. tapi _kan,_ aku beli topi itu di osaka waktu aku ke sana _nemenin_ yuta- _hyung_ pulang ke rumahnya akhir tahun lalu. _seenggaknya_ , aku kira _gak_ bakal ketemu orang pake topi yang sama di sini. _enggak_ secepet ini, paling _gak_ setahun, _lah_."

"jaemin," tawa renjun bukannya mereda justru semakin keras begitu mendengar penjelasan jaemin, "jaemin. nana. na jaemin. haha, hahaha,"

"iya, iya _ketawa_ dulu aja, injun. aku _gak_ akan kemana-mana,"

"kamu _gak_ berpikir seoul isinya cuma orang korea, _kan?_ banyak banget pendatang atau turis dari luar negeri. termasuk jepang. aku aja orang china,"

jaemin menegakkan duduknya, " _enggak lah!_ tapi kan, tetap saja. kupikir probabilitas ketemu orang dengan topi yang sama itu ...," jaemin menatap langit-langit teras, mungkin sedang melakukan kalkulasi, "satu banding seribu? coba kamu hitung berapa kemungkinan orang pakai topi yang sama dalam radius sepuluh kilometer?"

" _gak mau,_ kurang kerjaan _banget. lagian_ kalau ada yang punya topi sama kaya kita, emangnya kenapa? itu _gak_ bikin kamu sama orang itu jadi _couple,_ kan?"

"kalau pakenya _gak_ sengaja barengan bisa dikira _couple-_ an, _kaya_ ga tahu kepala orang isinya suka macem-macem,"

"atau orang _mikir_ sederhana, oh topinya pasaran,"

"itu aku belinya di jepang, lho," jaemin terlihat agak tersinggung waktu dibilang topinya pasaran. renjun hanya berdecak menahan geli, sudah hapal tabiat jaemin yang _over dramatic._

"bukan itu poinnya. maksud aku, kalaupun ada yang pakai barang yang sama, _gak_ berarti _bikin_ _couple thing_ kita berkurang maknanya. aku akan tetap ingat topiku sebagai 'hadiah istimewa dari pacarku untuk _anniversary_ pertama', bukan sebagai 'topi yang sama dengan pejalan kaki yang kutemui di halte bus', gitu,"

jaemin tersenyum, tidak bisa lebih senang lagi setelah mendengar petuah singkat renjun barusan. dia kemudian mengambil tangan kanan renjun lalu menciumnya tepat di tanda lahirnya yang ada di punggung tangan kanan.

" _i know it,_ injun- _ah_. aku tahu. terima kasih. aku hanya ... ugh, susah menjelaskannya. rasanya _keki_ menemukan hal ini di saat kita justru mau kencan,"

"kurasa aku tahu," renjun menarik tangan kanannya kembali, lalu mencium punggung tangannya sendiri persis seperti yang jaemin lakukan, " _indirect kiss,_ " katanya.

jaemin tertawa lebih keras, sepertinya kebiasaan _cheesy-_ nya sedikit banyak memang menular ke renjun.

"ini sepertinya berhubungan dengan _fashion_ _pride_ -mu, mungkin?" renjun kembali meraih jari telunjuk jaemin, digoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mengambang di atas meja, "seperti gengsimu tersentil karena ada orang lain yang _mungki_ _n_ punya selera _fashion_ yang sama denganmu,"

"hmm, mungkin?"

"harusnya kamu senang, setidaknya ada orang lain yang seleranya sepayah kamu,"

" _ya!_ seleraku _gak_ payah,"

renjun terkekeh lagi. tentu saja dia hanya bercanda. jaemin selalu jadi _fashion consultant_ pribadinya kalau sedang ingin membeli baju atau aksesoris.

"tapi injun- _ah_ ,"

"hm?"

" _makasih._ rasanya agak lebih lega setelah bilang ke kamu apa yang kupikirkan. walaupun emang konyol dan kamu ya, 'pengertian' _banget_ _malah_ jadi ngetawain. tapi, _makasih,"_

" _see?_ makanya kalau ada apa-apa cerita. jangan _gak apa-apa_ terus. aku di sini bukan cuma buat dijaga sama kamu, tapi dukung kamu juga. di hubungan kita ini _tuh,_ bukan cuma kamu yang ngebangun, aku juga.

dari hal yang paling dasar dan serius, sampai hal konyol memalukan kaya yang baru aja kita omongin, itu yang bikin aku sama kamu, jadi _kita_ yang sekarang.

oh, astaga, pembicaraan ini jadi memalukan sekarang,"

renjun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan dan jemari jaemin untuk mengusap mukanya sendiri yang tanpa sadar memerah. bisa jadi karena cuaca makin panas, bisa jadi karena malu. dia tidak pernah terbiasa membicarakan hal-hal berbau romantis secara serius seperti ini. tapi, memiliki jaemin sebagai teman hidupnya membuatnya belajar mengungkapkan hal-hal seperti ini. tidak pernah mudah, tapi renjun semakin baik dari waktu ke waktu.

sebaliknya, jaemin hanya terkekeh pelan. mengambil kembali tangan-tangan renjun lalu menciumi buku-buku jarinya (kalau ada larangan _public display affection_ di tempat ini, jaemin sepertinya akan jadi orang pertama yang ditendang dari sini). jaemin memang menyukai jari-jarinya sedikit lebih banyak daripada yang lain.

"udah ah, geli," renjun ingin menarik tangannya tapi ditahan jaemin.

"nana, aku haus. mau beli minum lagi, setelah itu kita lanjut ke ddp, _okay?_ "

"minum punyaku saja, daripada dibuang," jaemin akhirnya melepaskan tangan renjun, lalu mengangsurkan _green tea latte_ -nya ke renjun.

"aku _gak_ terlalu suka _green tea_ ,"

"tapi kamu selalu suka susu,"

"aku _gak_ kaya kamu, minum panas di saat udara panas,"

"udah dingin, _kok,_ "

renjun mengerling minuman di hadapannya, memang sudah lebih dingin.

"rasanya apa _gak_ jadi aneh?"

"nanti aku beliin lagi _frappucino_ yang dingin sebelum kita ke ddp,"

muka renjun langsung berbinar, "serius?"

"serius."

"yay!"

renjun segera meminum _green tea latte_ jaemin, setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan ' _second indirect kiss today'_ yang membuat jaemin kembali menggelakkan tawanya.

"nanti aku _kasih_ ciuman yang bener sehabis ini,"

renjun berkilah, tidak butuh katanya.

setelahnya, mereka tetap melanjutkan lagi acara kencan mereka sesuai dengan yang diagendakan. kali ini muka jaemin sudah tidak ditekuk lagi, dan renjun tidak bisa lebih lega lagi. bagaimanapun ini kencan pertama mereka setelah sebulan lebih hanya bertemu lewat pesan tertulis, _chat room,_ _video call_ atau jam malam bersama di _guild_ dragon nest mereka. tentunya renjun tidak mau kencan hari ini jadi suram hanya karena hal konyol yang ada di kepala jaemin.

dan, walaupun renjun bilang tidak butuh ciuman jaemin. _toh,_ renjun tidak menolak ketika jaemin menariknya di salah satu sudut jalan yang sepi, mengungkungnya dalam satu ciuman yang panjang. renjun tidak keberatan, bahkan ketika dia harus sedikit berjinjit karena, _demi tuhan,_ jaemin bertambah tinggi lagi. pertumbuhan kaki jaemin memang menyebalkan.

meski begitu, hari ini akan tetap menjadi salah satu kencan terbaik dalam hidup renjun.

 **[end].**

 _hello, 3k penuh keju dan_ self indulgent. _banyak headcanon dan_ _trivia yang saya sempilin di sini._ _langsung kepikiran ide kilat begini gara-gara_ triple couple hat kemaren, _huhu. gemes banget._ lowercase _semua karena saya pemalas dan ngetik di hp. semoga ini ga terlalu_ cringey, ya.

 _kalo ada yang ga tahu_ mabar _itu apa,_ mabar = _main bareng. biasanya anak_ gamers _yang sering pake istilah begini. saya gak tahu mereka main_ dragon nest _apa enggak, jadi emang ngarang itu sih, haha._ _cuman seinget saya_ dreamies ada yang _main_ overwatch ( _lupa dulu dibilang di mana soal ini)._

 _anyway, i hope u'll enjoy this fanfic. sorry for this long shitty talk hehe.. about my previous fanfic, thank you so much for the feedback!_ saya masih _stuck_ yang itu gara-gara kebanyakan pilihan, hehe. semoga segera dapet pencerahan.

 _see u next time!_


End file.
